


Just Listen

by blondehairgreeneyed09



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondehairgreeneyed09/pseuds/blondehairgreeneyed09
Summary: The butterfly effect of Hannah Baker's suicide.





	1. Chapter 1

\--Chapter One---

It had been 6 months since Hannah’s tapes had been completed. 8 months since Hannah Baker had killed herself, and only 4 months since Clay Jensen’s life had started to go back to normal. Or the new normal that it was. After all Hannah had mentioned it herself, the butterfly effect; every action causing consequences, every small ripple making a wave or tsunami somewhere else. Sometimes too little to notice, and then in other times so big you can’t miss it.  


Some moments Clay found himself having such anger towards Hannah. Did she know the tapes would cause this? Did she know that when she killed herself everyone else would be left to clean up the sharp pieces of glass she left behind? Did she know her parents would have to move away, to heartbroken to return back to their home, their store, their life? Did she know Jeff would survive his crash, going to a rehab in a whole other state? Did she know Alex would try to kill himself? Did she know that Justin would run away? Did she know that Jessica was forced to leave the town, after refusing to admit who had raped her? Leave Clay in emotional distress, leave Tony filled with guilt? Most of the people that Hannah’s tapes had been affected like a tsunami, never quite healing from the full process, but Hannah wouldn’t know that.  


‘Because she’s dead.’ Clay reminded himself, shaking his head. He was so focused on his thoughts he didn’t realize Skye had placed his coffee in front of him already.  


Monet’s was not crowded today, not that it ever truly was. Clay sat off in a far corner, out of sight, and out of mind of anyone walking through the doors. He had seen Tony enter with Brad, and quickly scooted further in his seat, staying out of view. Today he wanted to be alone, besides Brad hated him, that was something well known. His parent's had left today, his Mom on a new big lawsuit claim for the next 4 weeks, his Dad on a college speaking tour. Both seemed hesitant to leave him at first, but eventually they had relented.  


The bell chimed signaling someone new had ventured into Monet’s.  


Clay felt alone today. It was the first time in a long time, and one he didn’t fully expect to feel. The past few months he had really started to move along in life, try not to dwell, knowing Hannah couldn’t have wanted that. Today though seemed different, seemed real.  


“Hey Jensen.”  


Clay frowned, that voice, soft, sweet, but mixed with a sassiness that could only be one person. He turned in a flash, sending his hot coffee spilling onto the table as he gapped at her.  


There she stood, Aubrey Jensen, all 5’4, brown hair, blue eyed girl that was his 17 year old sister. The wild child of the Jensen clan, she had never quite followed the rules, had a sassiness that could only be described as her, and a smile that could warm the coldest of people. She downed a pair of shorts showing off her tan toned legs that could be thanked for her years of running, which clearly ran in the family. She made her gray plain tee shirt with a simple pocket on one side look as though she had just casually picked out the most perfect outfit. Her blue eyes were smiling brightly back at his own matching ones.  


Aubrey had been shipped off to a boarding school 6 hours away almost 7 months ago. One morning he woke to find Aubrey’s room practically empty, her sitting on the stairs outside crying, while their Dad had packed the car silently. The only thing they informed Clay was that Aubrey could no longer be at Liberty High. Clay didn’t question much, Aubrey after all was no angel, and always seemed to find herself at the receiving end of their parent’s glare, lecture, or punishment.  


The last time he had seen her was almost 3 months ago, when she had come home to see Jeff the last weekend he was in town. After that her visits became less, their parents not allowing her to come home during the ‘situation’ as they liked to call Clay's rebellious stage.  


“If you don’t get up and give me a hug I think I will start crying right now!” the amusement in her voice brought a brilliant smile to Clay’s face, one that he hadn’t had since before Hannah killed herself. It was almost as though his legs couldn’t move fast enough as she stepped forward, throwing her arms around his neck and squealing loudly as she squeezed him tightly.  


Clay wrapped his arms around his older, much shorter sister, relishing in the feeling of Aubrey. Sweet, loving, fiercely protective, crazy, Aubrey. Relaxing into the familiar love that his sister shared so passionately to anyone that she was close too.  


Clay and Aubrey were 10 months apart, and about as close as siblings could possibly be. Even though she had always been petite and shorter than Clay pretty much since they were 5, she was that cliché protective older sister. They were also polar opposites, Clay quite, shy, timid, nerdy; Aubrey loud, opinionated, outgoing, and popular. There wasn’t anyone he knew who didn’t like Aubrey; maybe it was her genuine love for anything and everyone around her, maybe it was the way that she protected those that she loved, but Aubrey’s parents had dubbed her a wildflower long ago. You weren’t quite sure what you would get, but for whatever reason people were attracted to the person that she was.  


That was why she always got into trouble their Mom would say. Aubrey was too nice sometimes, sometimes too honest, sometimes too wild. Aubrey had that way about her that captivated someone’s attention. Yet with all the attention and friends she had, she preferred Clay. Well at least until Jeff walked in.  


Jeff Atkin’s was the male version of Aubrey. Handsome, captivating, personable, and kind. Clay had met him the summer before going into freshman year, he needed help with English, and Clay had been picked to be his tutor. He had been kind, polite, and gracious coming to his house to study since Clay couldn’t drive yet. He was a cool guy, everyone seemed to know who he was, the star athlete even though he was only going to be a sophomore, the guy that everyone wanted to be friends with, every girl wanted to date.  


Then Jeff Atkin’s met Aubrey Jensen, and the rest was history.  


The smell of honey filled Clay’s senses and brought him out of his thoughts, the arm wrapped tightly around him loosening slightly as Aubrey pulled back her eyes bright. “I’ve missed you!” she said, her hand ruffling his hair slightly.  


Clay smiled, breathing a sigh he didn’t realize he had been keeping, “God I’ve missed you too.”  


Aubrey gave him a grin, her eyes racing across his face, “You doing good?”  


Clay nodded, swaying on his feet. His eyes traveled across the store, taking in Brad’s smile as he spoke with his hands to Tony, pointing to the two of them.  


Aubrey turned over her shoulder, the dark haired boy next to Tony before turning back to grin at Clay. “Still Tony?”  


Clay gave her a questioning look at the statement, “Tony?”  


Rolling her eyes Aubrey laughed at his obliviousness, about to ask who the kid was when a voice had her turning.

\---Brad & Tony---

“Well well well, looks like Clay has got himself a girlfriend!” Brad stated, a delightfulness in his voice that had Tony looking up.  


Tony hadn’t even known that Clay was in here, but sure enough there he was wrapping his arms around a much smaller body. He lowered his coffee, not being able to tell who the girl was. Whoever it was Clay seemed close too, the hug lasting much longer then a simple friendly hug. “Has he been in here the entire time we have been?” he was still watching them closely, a flash of jealousy seemed to surge through his body for a moment.  


Brad scoffed, “Yeah, I didn’t mention it because I happen to enjoy spending time with my boyfriend every once in a while without him.” His voice came off defensively, much like it always did anytime Clay, Tony, and Brad would be together.  


“He’s my friend.”  


“Yeah and I am your boyfriend.”  


Tony fought the urge to roll his eyes. This thing with Brad hating on Clay all the time was getting on his nerves, Brad was becoming more and more possessive, and to be perfectly honest it was pissing him off.  


“Wow, that girl is way to pretty for him.” Brad’s snotty remark had Tony looking up.  


He viewed the small girl, half covered by Clay, the familiar brown hair swaying as she spoke, the flash of familiar blue eyes, it could only be one person; “Aubrey.” Tony was standing, walking around the table quickly, ignoring Brad’s questioning look, and pulling away from the hand that was trying to hold him in place.  


“Tony Padilla, leather jacket and all,” Aubrey laughed as he wrapped her in for a tight hug, accepting the kiss on her cheek as she squeezed him. “I feel like my two favorite people have grown up too much in the last few months,” she whined as she pinched both Clay and Tony in the sides.  


“Well we certainly know that one out of the three has not grown at all,” Clay quipped, dodging his sister’s swing as the three laughed loudly, lost in their own little world.  


A clearing of the throat had them all turning.  


Tony shook his head, “Oh Aubrey, this is my friend Brad. Brad this is Clay’s sister Aubrey.”  


Aubrey smiled brightly at him, “Nice to meet you.”  


Brad just gave her a strained smile, “Oh Clay’s sister?” he sounded disappointed.  


Aubrey wrinkled her nose slightly, looking between Tony’s uncomfortable form, Clay’s uncomfortable form, and Brad’s upset expression.  


“Sorry to disappoint…” she laughed slightly, before turning her attention to Clay, “Anyways Clay you wanna grab a pizza or something?” she had turned now, watching as Clay nodded his head, “You two wanna come?” she had turned now, directing the question at Tony rather than Brad, who she still wasn’t sure if she should be offended by or not.  


Tony looked torn between declaring yes immediately or coming up with an excuse.  


"Oh come on!" Aubrey laughed, "We can catch up on everything that I missed while I've been gone at that boring old school!"  


Clay grinned, "Yeah come Tony, besides she will be bored with my story within the 2 minutes that mine is told." swinging his bag over his shoulder in the process and giving him that lopsided grin.  


"Sure, I'm in." Tony nodded.  


Aubrey clapped her hands, a smile gracing her face as she started to dig in her purse for her keys.  


Brad on the other hand looked anything but excited; in fact he actually looked as though he would rather be anywhere else then here.  


"Okay well I'll go grab the pizza and some beer, meet you guys at our house in 20?" she asked, giving the three a moment to process before disappearing out the door like the whirlwind that she was.  


Clay stood their awkwardly, not sure how comfortable he was waiting alongside Tony and Brad, the latter of two who seemed royally pissed.  


"Clay sit, we can finish our drinks and then head over." Tony stated as he sat back down, taking a quick sip of his coffee.  


Brad just glared, while Clay shifted from foot to foot nervously.  


Clay gripped his backpack tighter, "You know I think I may just walk...It's not too far," he was walking backwards already as he was speaking, "I'll just see you when you get there."  


Tony glared, "Clay just sit down, there's no use in you walking when we are going to the same place," Tony argued, ignoring when Brad's glare shifted over to him. "Sit."  


It seemed like an order, and even though Clay wanted nothing more than to leave the coffee shop and be as far from Brad as he could, he also had a want to sit and hang out with Tony. So he sat down.  


Brad huffed loudly, making Clay feel uncomfortable, and Tony feel agitated.  


Skye appeared, "Well aren't you three filled with chatter today," she stated sarcastically, "I came over to tell you guys to quite down, after all there are other customers."  


Clay felt the corners of his lips rise; leave it to Skye to be honest and rude all at the same time.  


"I'll just clear these for you." she stated as she grabbed the cups.  


Clay jumped up at that, "I'll help." anything to get away from the uncomfortable silence.  


"When is he going to get rid of that dirt bag anyways?" Skye stated, throwing the cups into the sink, not seeming to care if they happen to break, "We all know he is pinning after someone else."  


Clay frowned, "Tony is...Who is he pinning after?"  


Skye let out an almost owlish laugh, "Clay I know you have this whole oblivious thing about you, but do you really have to ask?" When Clay just continued to stare at her in confusion she sighed loudly. "Oh Clay you are just soo...clueless."  


The sound of angry hushed words had Clay turning around, just in time to see Brad storm out the door.  


"Whoa." Clay muttered, turning to find an uncomfortable Tony walking over, rubbing the back of his neck as he approached them. "Everything all right?"  


Tony just shrugged, "You know Brad."  


"Celoso."  


Tony nodded at Skye's word.  


"Then we have Mr. Inconsciente De."  


Tony just narrowed his eyes at her, "Come on Clay, let's get going." before he was hastily exiting.  


Clay just shook his head in confusion, "One day I am going to learn Spanish and you two won't be able to have conversations over my head anymore." Ignoring as she laughed again before following Tony out the exit.  


The ride back to Clay's was quite, the radio on so they could almost barley hear it. Clay felt better knowing Brad wasn't coming to his house, it was honestly nice to spend alone time with just he and Tony. He had always felt most comfortable with Tony, he never judged him, picked on him, it was just a friendship that most people weren't lucky enough to have. Even at Clay's worst Tony stood by him, which might be why he didn't comment much on his own dislike towards Brad.  


Brad was a prick, he was possessive, he didn't like any of Tony's friends, Tony's own family wasn't fond of him, and probably the most important is that Tony could do way better. Tony deserved someone sensitive, who appreciated him, admired him for his good looks, and didn't look at Tony as a possession but rather something to show off. After all Tony was a catch, he was smart, good looking, kind, sensitive, caring, and did he mention good looking?  


Clay felt his cheeks blush at his thoughts.  


But Clay kept his mouth shut on his dislike towards Brad, because Tony seemed to like him, and at the end of the day if Tony was happy Clay was happy.  


"I can practically hear the wheels turning in your head from over here," Tony commented, not taking his eyes off the road. "What's going on bud."  


Clay felt his cheeks flush again, before clearing his throat, "Not-nothing, just wondering what brought Aubrey home."  


Tony nodded, not pushing for further information.  


"You think my parents asked her to come home to babysit me?" Clay blurted out, trying to get the flush off his cheeks.  


Tony shrugged, "I think your sister may have just known you needed her home."  


Clay frowned, "I don't need her home!"  


Tony's eyes shifter to his figure for a moment before going back to the road, "No?" he asked, giving him a moment to process that.  


Clay continued to frown, he defiantly didn't need his sister at home, I mean sure he missed her like crazy...he was feeling lonely...It was always so easy to open up to Aubrey, she listened rather then interjected like his parents liked to do. While his parents liked to give their opinions immediately, Aubrey had this way of making Clay make up his own mind, without voicing her opinion unless it was absolutely necessary. She also didn't treat him like a kid, she treated him as an equal, maybe that was because they were siblings, but it felt good.  


Clay sighed, "How do you two do that?"  


"Do what?" Now it was Tony's turn to frown.  


"You and Aubrey," he said throwing his hands up as though it were obvious, "You guys always know what I'm thinking, you always know when I need you, it's like you two know me better than I know myself."  


Tony chuckled at that, "Clay your giving me too much credit, for me at least your eyes give you away, plus we've been friends forever. Aubrey...now that girl has got talent, but that is just her."  


Clay just huffed.  


"It's a complement dude."  


"Yeah but why can't I be more like Aubrey...She always has her shit together...like she’s untouchable or something, things don't bother her, she sticks up for herself...I am nothing like that."  


Tony raised an eye brow shrugging, "I think you don't give yourself enough credit...and with Aubrey, I think that she just hides those things a bit better then you when something is bothering her."  


Clay sighed, "I doubt it."  


They were pulling down the street now, and Clay couldn't help the feeling of happiness that was settling into his stomach.  


Aubrey's black dodge charger was sitting in the driveway, gleaming brightly as it always seemed to do, but she was nowhere to be seen, obviously already inside.  


Tony let out a low whistle, "Damn your sister’s car is nice."  


Clay glanced at it and continued walking; not understanding the obsession with cars everyone seemed to have.  


Aubrey had worked her butt off from freshman year to sophomore year to buy that car, he remembered it vividly, she worked those two summers almost every day and almost every day after school. Their Mom had almost made her quite a few times stating school was more important, unlike Clay's straight A's Aubrey was a B normally C student. But their Dad had insisted unless she was failing she was allowed to keep working. He had never seen his sister more proud then when she pulled up into the driveway the day she had gotten enough money to buy her 'dream car' as she liked to declare it. Their mother had just shook her head, muttering about a waste of money the car was, Dad though, he was like a teenager again when he saw it.  


Clay couldn't complain, the year she had gotten it she drove Clay anywhere and everywhere, which pretty much consisted of the movie theater, school, and Tony's house. Aubrey loved it though, it gave her the freedom to go anywhere and do anything...Clay had seen multiple times when she drove away in the middle of the night undetected by their parents. He also found it many times parked in Jeff's driveway or at the ball field on many occasions when she was suppose to be studying or at work, or at least that’s what she had told their parents.  


The two boys walked up the steps, entering into the familiar house and walking through the kitchen where Aubrey was cracking open a beer.  


"Thank god you guys are here, I'm starving and I was about to start eating it myself," she declared taking a sip from her beer before opening up the pizza and grabbing a slice, jumping onto the counter. "Are we missing someone?" she frowned looking at the two, "Where's the other kid...Paul?"  


Clay grinned as he pulled up a chair and grabbed a piece of pizza; she knew what Brad's name was.  


Tony must have had similar thoughts, because he just laughed at her, "Brad had other plans, so he could not come."  


"What a shame..." she muttered, and maybe if you hadn't known her you would look at the statement as genuine, "So tell me what's been going on, what have I missed lately?" she asked, taking another bite.  


Clay just rolled his eyes, "Everything is the same here, nothing interesting ever--" Clay felt his cheeks flush as he was about to utter something he never stated anymore...not since Hannah, before Hannah nothing interesting happened in this town.  


"It has been a relatively good last few months," Tony cut in, easing the tension that had suddenly filled the room.  


"Lucky, sometimes I miss this town and its familarness." Aubrey muttered, taking another sip of her beer, "All the girls at my school are little princesses, and all they do is complain." she whined slightly, "I haven’t eaten pizza in well over 2 months because the girls there don't eat carbs, CARBS!" she practically shrieked.  


"Well can't you come home then?" Clay asked, "I mean Mom and Dad are always talking about it."  


That earned a look, "About me coming home?”  


"Well about missing you anyways, why don't you come home?" Clay asked.  


Clay might be oblivious, but Tony certainly didn't miss the stiffness that shot through Aubrey, or the look on her face that he couldn't quite decipher.  


Tony had always wondered why Aubrey got shipped off to school, I mean sure she was a wild child, at least a wild child for the Jensen family nothing like his own family, hell she would be the most normal out of them, but Tony had never seen her do something to warrant that. The months before she left she was quite, different, skittish almost; and then one Monday Clay came to school stating she was gone.  


It had been the talk of the town for a while, after all it was a few months after Jeff's accident, there were rumors that something happened at a party, but nothing much was ever said. Tony's brothers had whispered about it a few times themselves, but never around Tony. Their families had been close, so Tony always assumed that maybe his brothers were at the same party and had known what had happened.  


Now though something seemed different, Aubrey's stiffness, the look on her face, it wasn't the look of someone who had gotten into trouble, it just looked as though she was petrified, scared, wanted to get sick. It just seemed different.  


"You say how much you hate that school, ask them if you can come back, I bet they would let you, besides you only have a year left!"  


Aubrey shrugged, the look and stiffness gone, almost making Tony think he imaged it. "Life doesn't always work that way." she jumped off the counter to grab another slice, "Anyways so did I ruin your plans?"  


Clay gave her a questioning look.  


"Well what did you have planned this whole month?" Aubrey asked laughing as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, "A party? Have someone over? Stay up all night? Ditch school?" she kept naming off things as Clay continued to look at her in question. "Oh my god come on Clay, you have a house to yourself for a month and you had no plans?!"  


Clay just shook his head.  


Aubrey huffed, "God Mom and Dad must love having just you home." she muttered taking another drink from her beer.  


Tony grinned at the comment while Clay just scoffed.  
"They were probably having panic attacks when you were going through all that stuff...I see your scar finally healed." Aubrey said, flicking off invisible dust from the counter.  


"Hmmm."  


"So you ever gonna tell me who did it?"  


"Did what?" Clay asked, his face scrunched once again as he looked to Tony for help.  


Aubrey scoffed jumping off the counter once more, washing her hands at the sink, "Who beat the shit out of you."  


Clay groaned, "It doesn't matter Aubrey."  


"I guess that depends who you are asking" she stated with a tilt of her head, "Sooo who was it?"  


Silence greeted her question.  


She shrugged, "Well you don't have to tell me, I have my ways of finding out." she just smiled at the two, "I'm going to go grab my bags." and with that she was gone.  


The two sat in silence for a moment.  


"Why didn't you tell her it was Bryce?"  


Clay's hand formed a fist at the name, "Because that jackass is still here, in this town, acting like everything is fine." Clay shook his head, "I don't need my sister getting involved with a prick like him."  


Tony scoffed, "Clay he wouldn't touch your sister, if word got around that he even looked at her the wrong way Jeff would murder him."  


"Jeff's not here."  


If there was one thing Clay had a hard time forgiving Hannah for it was the stop sign and Jeff. That accident would replay in his mind over and over again, his stomach wanting to churn when he found out that Hannah happened to be involved.  


Jeff had been seriously injured that night, for a while they weren't sure if he was going to survive. He could still see the look on his sisters face when she had received that call, it was a look her never wanted to see on her face ever again. Those few months his sister practically lived at the hospital alongside Mr. and Mrs. Atkins. Eventually though, Jeff got better, was doing great in fact after 2 months he was cleared to leave, but he had to go to a rehab outside of the state that specialized in his arm injury. From there he went to a training camp for baseball, it was crazy, at times Clay could remember that accident so clearly, and other times when he saw Jeff it was as though nothing had even happened.  


Clay had never known that two people could love each other so much. Jeff and Aubrey it was as though they were something out of a movie. Their connection and love for one another was something no one could not notice. They had this chemistry that was undeniable and it had been that way since day one.  


\--------------------------

__

_That day Jeff had seemed so distracted in the library, his cheeks flushed, and his whole demeanor seemed off as though he were unsure of himself.  
_

__

_"What's up Jeff, you haven't even turned the page yet." Clay had asked, turning the page of his own book as he looked up.  
_

__

_Jeff sighed, closing his eyes, "I met this girl over the weekend, and then I just saw her again today--"  
_

__

_Clay sighed, "You met a girl, that is what this is about Jeff?"  
_

__

_"Yes Clay this is about a girl!" he stated with such an offended voice that Clay realized he must have come off rude.  
_

__

_Clay gave him a lopsided smile, bookmarking his page before closing it, "Where did you meet her?"_

__

__

_"Well I saw her at this party last weekend," his face broke into a love sick grin, "Dude she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he whistled leaning back in his chair, "Body gorgeous, the most amazing eyes I have ever seen, and a smile that could kill," Jeff grimed again, "Her laugh-" he sighed, "She just...I've been thinking of her all week."  
___

__

__

_Shaking his head Clay let out a sigh, "Okay, well what is this girls name?"  
___

__

__

_Jeff grinned at this, "Aubr-" and just like that Jeff stopped, his tongue not being able to form a sentence.  
___

__

__

_Clay heard her laugh as she entered the library, and right away he knew who Jeff was talking about. He didn't need to turn and look to know she was waving goodbye to one of her girlfriends before she walked over to the table, dropping her books and throwing her purse on top beside him and pulled out a chair. Jeff eye’s were wide at her sudden appearance, and that apparently she knew Clay.  
___

__

__

_"Whenever you're ready to go home I am, cheer practice has been a joke, they want us to learn all of these cheers the first week of summer practice!" Aubrey had complained, reaching into her bag to grab an apple. "It’s the first week of summer!" she stated again to get a reaction.  
___

__

__

_Both boys just stared at her. Clay in annoyance and Jeff with a dumbfound look on his face  
___

__

__

_She smiled finally, rolling her eyes lightly, before turning her attention to Jeff, "Hey, I'm Aubrey, Clay's sister." she stated, holding her hand out as she gave him a smile.  
___

__

__

_"Jeff." He said, his cheeks flushing slightly.  
___

__

__

_Aubrey flashed him a smile, "I think I saw you at Zach's party last weekend right?" she wrinkled her nose as she thought.  
___

__

__

_Jeff nodded, his mouth not seeming to be able to open.  
___

__

__

_"You play Baseball right?"  
_

__

_He nodded again, causing Clay to snort, he had never seen Jeff Atkin’s so awestruck.  
_

_"I'll have to come see a game, rumor has it you're the best this school has seen in a long time," she mused, sharing another smile with him.  
_

__

_Jeff nodded his head as though he were a wobble head, shooting up in his seat immediately, "Yeah that would be awesome!"  
_

__

_Aubrey laughed, "I see my genius brother is teaching you.." she paused, lifting Jeff's book, "English uck!" she laughed sitting back, "I hate English." her eyes sparkled as she winked at him.  
_

__

_"Yeah we could all tell that by your grade." Clay grumbled, "Aubrey please be quiet, Jeff needs to focus, can't you go wait somewhere else?"  
_

__

_Aubrey pretended to look offended, "I'm, your sister!" she sighed dramatically, "Fine, I'll just go sit outside and wait-"  
_

__

_"Come on Clay, its fine let your sister chill here," Jeff had quickly cut in, resting his hand on top of her books as she made to leave, giving her that charming smile of his.  
_

__

_Naturally Aubrey stayed and that is where the story of Jeff and Aubrey had begun._

\-----------

 

Tony had rolled his eyes at Clay's response, "Do you honestly think my brothers would let something happen to your sister?"  


That was true, even Clay couldn't deny that. Tony's siblings were all really close with both Clay and Aubrey. "Still she doesn't need to know."  


Tony gave a nod, and a pat on Clay's back, "Your choice bud, but remember who your sister is, she will find out."  


Just then Aubrey came waltzing in the door way, jumping up onto the counter once again. "So Tony tell me about this Peter guy."  


"Brad." Clay and Tony sighed in unison, laughing when Aubrey just smiled at them innocently.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
\----  
Well into the night Clay sighed contently as they watched their 3rd movie of the night. Popcorn, pizza, candy, chips, and beers covered the coffee table in front of him, and yet he couldn't help but smile.

Tony sat slumped over at the far end of the couch, sleep having claimed him sometime into the 2nd movie, while Clay and Aubrey relished in late night movies. As kids this was their favorite pastime every Friday night; staying up as late as possible to see just how many films they could get through in one sitting. So far their record was 6.

"I love this movie." she sighed contently as she sat curled in the middle of the couch, in sweat pants and Jeff's oversize jacket, which made her look even smaller than usual.

Clay nodded, watching as the movie Casablanca continued playing.

"So how have you been?"

The voice had him turning, Aubrey was still looking forward at the movie intently, "Good."

Aubrey smirked, "Now that you have given me the generic response, how are you really doing?" she turned this time, her blue eyes shining brightly against the reflection of the movie lights, "Remember you don't have to lie to me, I'm not Mom and Dad."

A chuckle escaped him before he could help it, "School sucks, Mom and Dad still ride my ass every day, I'm sad some days, mad some days, some days I can't sleep, but I guess it gets better every day." he mumbled, staring as his hands as though they were the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. 

Aubrey grabbed onto his hand, having him look up, "Well then it sounds like you're doing okay then." she squeezed, letting go and turning back to the movie.

"How did you deal with it?"

"Deal with what?"

"Living with Mom and Dad when you're still trying to figure this whole high school thing out!"

The sweet sound of Aubrey's laughter filled the room, "You think I had it all figured out?" she tutted her tongue, "Then I must be a better actress then I thought!" when Clay just gave her a bewildered look she laughed again, "Clay I sure as hell didn't have it all figured out then and I sure as hell still don't have it all figured out now!"

"Yeah right!"

"I don't!" she laughed swatting his leg, "In fact I should be asking you this, because you are their favorite!"

"I am not!"

Aubrey just gave him a look.

Clay blushed, after all they both knew it was true. 

"I didn't have anything figured out when I lived here and I still don't, but that's the best part about being a teenager, we don't have to have any of it figured out."

The sigh caught her attention.

"Okay what is it?" she asked, placing her beer down on the table.

"What is what?" the bewilderment in his voice causing her to laugh.

"What don't you have figured out that you somehow want figured out?"  
Clay couldn't help but grin at that, leave it up to Aubrey to have it all figured out. But he wasn't sure what he meant himself, so many thoughts and questions swirled around in his head.

"I can literally see the gears turning in your head."

A blush crept to Clay's cheek, noticing that Tony had said something similar to him today. However thinking of Tony brought a darker blush to his cheeks.

"Is it school?" a shake of the head, "Are you in trouble?" another no, "Is it about a person you like?"

That had Clay's head jerking up, his eyes narrowed and the blush evident on his face.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow, "So it is about a person you like?"

Clay felt his heart speed up, one that Aubrey could clearly read him too well, and the second being her word choice. "Do you know Tony is gay?" he blurted out suddenly, his face blushing even more before peering over to make sure Tony was still asleep. He was.

"Uhhh yeah did you not?" she asked, her face looked bewildered now.

"No I didn't know! How could I have?" his voice was defensive, Tony had said the same thing to him and by the sounds of it clearly he should have known.

Aubrey pursed her lips, "Well you have been his best friend for God knows how long so yeah I kind of assumed you knew--" she sighed at Clay's eye roll, "Wait, are you trying to tell me something right now?"

"What?"

Aubrey eyed him carefully, biting her lip for a moment before continuing, "Why did you just bellow out that Tony is gay, did you think I would have a problem with it?" a shake of the head had her tilting her head, "Do you....you don't have a problem with it do you?"

Clay shook his head quickly, 'Of course not he's my friend!"

Aubrey tilted her head again, waiting for him to continue.

"I mean it's Tony of course it doesn't matter-" Clay fumbled with his words, "It's just you know I thought...You know I liked Hannah and he was with Ryan....and I just sometimes....Sometimes I think-" then his words just stopped, his cheeks bright red now.

After a few moments of silence, Aubrey took pity on him, "Tell me exactly what it is that you’re questioning."

"That's just it I don't know why I'm questioning anything!" Clay looked flustered.

"Well do you have feelings for..." Aubrey let her words fade, waiting for Clay to fill them in.

"For who?" Clay asked, his face a picture of confusion.

Aubrey just stared at him for a moment, unsure if she should venture into this territory. "For anyone at the moment?" she chose her words carefully, watching as Clay's cheeks reddened.

"Maybe."

Aubrey nodded, watching closely, letting her own mind race. Clearly Clay was struggling with something, whether that be what she was thinking or if it was something else. But call it a sister hunch, she believes she knew what it may be about, "You know it's okay to be confused about...love or a crush Clay, you don't have to have all the right answers."

Clay nodded stiffly, his eyes downcast. "Where you ever confused about Jeff?"

Aubrey bit her lip, shaking her head as a smile pulled at her lips, "With other guys defiantly, whether I really liked them, they liked me, if they were cheating, if I was happy," she laughed as she leaned back into the couch, "I would ask myself those things all the time," she paused again, "But honestly with Jeff there was no second guessing my feelings with him."

"How?"

Aubrey shrugged, "I just knew." she shook her head, the smile still lighting her face, "I think that when you meet the right person you just know, every being in your body just knows." she laughed at Clay's confused expression, "I'll give you a tip, and you can think on it for a bit."

Clay nodded, his face a mix of emotion.

She took his hand in hers, "Don't confuse being scared of taking that leap and admitting how you feel as confusion on how you feel for that person."

'What do you mean?"

In the corner Tony started to stir.

"Think about it Clay." And with one last hand squeeze she was turning away, focusing back on the movie playing in front of them.

Clay stayed still for a few minutes longer, running the words over and over again in his head.

"Did I miss anything good?" Tony's sleepy voice asked from the end of the couch.

Clay blushed brightly at the question, his eyes shooting towards the TV as he shook his head no.

Aubrey grinned at the reaction, "Maybe." she stated with a smile on her face, "Guess you will have to wait and see."

 

\------ 

The cool night air felt wonderful against her skin, the whip of the wind causing her hair to fly around before landing back on her shoulders, the moon was out, the stars were shinning, and the street was quiet. 

Aubrey sat down on the swinging bench on her porch, enjoying the peace and quiet it brought. She could hear Tony and Clay speaking in muffled voices, the glare of the TV casting shadows onto the lawn through the closed curtains. 

This was always Aubrey's favorite spot of their entire house, it was peaceful and Aubrey had many of her best thoughts and memories in this very spot. So much had happened here on this porch, almost like it was her porch rather than her family’s porch. 

She met Clay here on this porch. Their parents bringing him home from the Hospital and placing him in her arms right here on that swing. Naturally there were many pillows placed and she was sitting in her grandpa's lap as she was 10 months old. She didn't remember meeting Clay that day, but sometimes she liked to imagine she did.

She developed her first crush on this very front porch. Patrick Murphy, her neighbor. He was in high school and Aubrey was in the 5th grade, every week that summer he mowed his and the Jensen's lawn for $10, he was saving for college. He wouldn't wear a shirt, and he gave her a smile as she watched him. Her heart would do flip flops and sometimes when her Mom let her she made lemonade and gave it to him. Her Mom would just smile about the crush, her Dad would frown and shake his head, but boy did she have a crush on Patrick. Naturally he went off to college once summer ended and Aubrey was crushed, so her Mom made ice cream sundaes that night and they swung on that swing until it was bedtime. 

She had her first kiss here, it was Jason Walsh in the 7th grade, they were playing truth or dare with a group of neighborhood kids. Anna had dared her to kiss Jason, so she marched right over to him and planted it on him. Both pulled apart, cheeks bright red, and grins on their face. They never spoke about it again, and eventually Jason moved out of town. They shared one more kiss the day he left, in the same spot where their first kiss had taken place, and then he was gone. 

She had her first breakup on this swing, with Michael Fong, they were 8th grade sweet hearts. He felt that since he was going to another school they simply could not see each other. The worst thing was he didn't even say it to her face, he threw a note at her and then left the house quickly. So Aubrey had sat and read the note, being broken up with while she was by herself was as comforting as it was terrible. Clay found her 30 minutes later and brought her inside for a movie night.

It was also where she and Jeff officially began. They had been twirling around their attraction the last month of summer, and after finally asking her out the first week of school, Aubrey felt as though they were together. Jealousy, a fight, and a kiss later they began. Aubrey grinned at the memory;

 

\---------------------------

_"I can't believe Jeff is talking to Penelope," Anna growled under her breath, her locker hiding her face as she eyed them from across the hall._

_Aubrey turned to look over her shoulder._

_Jeff was leaning back against his locker a grin on his face as Penelope stood closely to him, too close, discussing something as her hands gestured around wildly. His body language was relaxed and he was laughing at the story, giving her his full attention._

_Aubrey felt her cheeks flush, her shoulders stiffened ever so slightly, and jealousy surged through her veins. She turned her head quickly to look back at Anna. "Why she is a nice girl." she shook her head, even her voice sounded mad. She tried to remind herself that she had no rights to Jeff he was NOT her boyfriend, so technically he could do whatever he wanted. She took a breath to try and calm herself._

_Anna reached down and gripped her hand for a moment giving it a comforting squeeze, "It's okay to be jealous Aubrey, it doesn't make you a mean person."_

_Sighing she ran an agitated hand through her hair. Penelope was a very nice girl, a beautiful girl in fact, and maybe if she weren't standing so close to her boyfri---friend she wouldn't care, but the girl was practically rubbing her body on him, and honestly it pissed her off. One that Jeff wasn't pushing the girl away, and two that Penelope even thought that it was okay what she was doing. Was she doing it on purpose? Was there a point to all of this? Did Jeff change his mind and not like Aubrey anymore? I mean grant it they weren't officially dating, they had been on a few dates, and Jeff had not officially asked her to be his girlfriend...But they had kissed and made promises, told secrets, and had occupied the last few weeks of her life._

_A laugh had Aubrey turning again, Penelope was brushing a strand of Jeff's hair off his forehead and he was grinning at Penelope, letting her do this. Aubrey felt her eyes narrow, felt her blood start to boil, and no way was this asshole going to fuck with her emotions like this. She slammed her locker shut, hiked her backpack over her shoulders, grabbed Anna's arm and started walking down the hall. Aubrey wasn't stupid, Jeff was a very handsome guy, he was nice, a gentlemen, a star athlete; so naturally there were many girls that were into him. Aubrey however could say the same thing about herself, she was nice, good looking, kind, and had guys interested in her. Naturally she assumed they had the same understanding that they were going to eventually get together, but from the looks of what she just saw Jeff was still clearly playing the field. If there was one thing that she remembered growing up it was that her Dad always told her to never let a boy treat her badly or hurt her, and she would be damned if she let Jeff Atkins do that to her. If he didn't want to date her fine, but don't be trying to toy with her emotions!_

_Anna squeaked as she was jolted forward, "Geeze Aubs a little warning next time!" she complained, peering over at her cautiously._

_Aubrey wasn't sure if she was about to cry or scream, after all she had really liked Jeff, and didn't expect to find him openly flirting with a girl right in front of her._

_Anna wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Come on Aubrey, don't let him upset you," she squeezed her shoulder, "He is messing with you, all guys do!" Anna sighed deeply when Aubrey didn't answer. "Come on, I know what we are going to do." Anna yanked them over towards Zach, Bryce, Justin, Chad, Monty and Chris, "Hey boys!" she greeted cheerfully._

_"Hey girls," Chris greeted them, "You know that new girls name who just started here?"_

_Aubrey and Anna looked at each other in confusion before it clicked._

_'Yeah I think her name is Hannah?" Aubrey scrunched up her nose in concentration, she only had heard of the girl through Clay, and she was almost positive that was her name._

_"Girl has got the best ass!" Justin hooted._

_Aubrey and Anna rolled their eyes as the boys laughed like young teenage boys always did. Aubrey felt herself relaxing slightly, maybe she didn't need to worry about Jeff, and after all just because he was talking to someone does not mean he is into them._

_"You are such a womanizer" Anna quipped._

_Aubrey laughed at that, but her good mood quickly turned sour as she saw both Jeff and Penelope walking their way chummy as could be._

_Anna turned and cast a glare, "So boys what is happening tonight?"_

_Aubrey turned to her in surprise, Anna was not a party girl, in fact Aubrey could count on one finger how many times Anna Davis went out to a party, one time and one time only._

_Bryce raised his eye brow in surprise, "Well no actual plans, but now that you mention it I think a party is called for." he nodded his head at Jeff as he entered into the group, Penelope gone from sight. "What do you say boys party at my house tonight?"_

_A loud round of hoots went up as they jostled each other around._

_Monty's arm slung around her shoulder, drawing her in closely, "What do you girls say, you wanna party?"_

_Aubrey could see Jeff staring at her out of her peripheral vision, his jaw tight. She gave a shaky laugh, "Actuall-"_

_"Count us in!" Anna interrupted, shocking not only Aubrey but the boys around them._

_Monty squeezed Aubrey's shoulder tightly, not letting go, "Alright Davis and Jensen down to party!" he yelled as he clapped hands with Bryce from across their circle._

_Anna was grabbing Aubrey now, yanking her away from the group with a wave, "See you guys tonight!" Aubrey was having a hard time wrapping her head around what transpired when she heard her name being called. She started to turn, but Anna gripped her arm harder, yanking her further down the hall as they got lost in the school of other students._

_"Anna!" Aubrey laughed as they made it top the outside parking lot, "What on earth has gotten into you, a party?"_

_Anna rolled her eyes giving her a smile, "Yes we are going to a party, and yes you are going to enjoy yourself, and yes we are going to make Jeff Atkins finally realize that you are not to be toyed with!" she explained as they piled into Anna's car._

_"He isn't toying with me-"_

_Another eye roll, "Yes he is, and two can play at that game, by the end of the night Aubrey he is going to see just why he is going to want to be yours and only yours!"_

_Aubrey gave a laugh, "Why he is Jeff Atkins and I am just me, he could have any girl he wants, we could tell that in the hall today!"_

_"Yes but who has he been spending all his time with?" she pursed her lips, "He can't have it both ways, and I'm about to show him that!"_

_"Show him what?" Aubrey asked in confusion._

_"That you Aubrey Jensen are the best thing that will ever happen to that kid!" And with that Anna rolled the windows down, turned on the music, and headed home._

_\----  
The music was pumping as the girls entered the Walker residence. Already the house was starting to fill with people, some clearly intoxicated, and others clearly just starting. Anna had insisted they come after many attempts of Aubrey trying to get out of going. Aubrey loved a good party, I mean who didn't, but tonight she wasn't in the mood. But she was faking it as Anna stated to her._

_She was wearing shorts and a cute top that really emphasized her boobs as Anna had put it. It was low cut but not too revealing, her hair hung in loose girls, and she paired it with a pair of mini boots. Anna had whistled at her as she came walking out of the bathroom. "This will certainly get Jeff's attention, and the other boys."_

_Aubrey had blushed, feeling slightly naked, but also pretty good about herself._

_"The point is to make him jealous Aubrey, exactly what he did to you today."_

_"I don't want to do-"_

_Anna gave her a knowing smile, "Tell me this, how did you feel when you saw him with Penelope today?"_

_Aubrey sighed throwing her head back, "Jealous."_

_"Exactly," Anna stated as she threw her some lip gloss, "Jeff needs a push to see that other guys are interested in you as well."_

_Aubrey had just rolled her eyes, yet here she was at Bryce's party, peering around and taking it all in. She hadn't spotted Jeff yet, but as they made their way outside she spotted him by the beer pong table with the rest of the team._

_"Jensen, Davis you made it!" Bryce hollered, waving his hands for them to come over._

_Aubrey watched as Jeff did a double take at her outfit, and she felt a smile start to form, "Nice party Walker." she quipped._

_He grinned at her._

_"Hey-" Jeff mumbled as he walked forward, "I tried calling you?"_

_Aubrey nodded, feeling Anna's eyes on her, she had prepared Aubrey a list of things to say if Jeff were to approach her, "Yeah sorry, my phone was dead and when I saw you called I knew I would see you tonight so it just seemed silly to talk before."_

_Jeff nodded, a look of hurt flashing across his face._

_"Hey Jeff where is Penelope tonight?" Bryce teased, grinning as Jeff threw him a glare. "Over before it began?"_

_Aubrey stiffened, Bryce always knew how to push people's buttons._

_Jeff cast Bryce a glare and he wisely shut his mouth. "Aubrey I wanted to talk to you-"_

_She raised an eyebrow, "Oh did you?"_

_Jeff gave her a confused look, "Yeah I didn't see you at your locker today-"_

_At this she rolled her eyes, "Yeah you seemed a little preoccupied at your own locker today!"_

_"Wh-"_

_"BEERS HERE!" Monty hollered as he passed beers along the group, interrupting Aubrey and Jeff's conversation by pulling them back into the circle of their friends._

_Bryce winked at her, "A round of beer pong my friends?"_

_"I get Jensen," Monty laughed, pulling Aubrey from behind to the other side of the table, his arm slung around her shoulder._

_Aubrey felt her cheeks blush at his close proximity._

_"I'm gonna just watch this one." Anna commented, taking a seat beside Chris, Bryce and Justin._

_"Come on dude we can take them!" Zach laughed, pushing Jeff with his shoulder._

_Jeff had his jaw locked, he looked agitated really._

_"Ladies first!" Zach hollered_

_Monty was still hanging on her, "Come on Jensen we have to win this." his breath reeked of alcohol already as Aubrey shrugged his arm off._

_The game went by in a blur, and Aubrey was finally relaxed, enjoying that Monty's attention on her seemed to be driving Jeff crazy. By the end of the game, Monty was practically playing right into the scheme of things, Jeff was pissed, flustered, and at any moment appeared to be willing to punch Monty's lights out. While Aubrey enjoyed the attention she was clearly getting from Jeff, she wasn't wanting to give Monty the wrong impression and anger Jeff more._

_"Come on Jensen, we can play once more," his arm was wrapped around her shoulder once more, pulling her extremely close, and his other hand was twirling a piece of her hair._

_She laughed uncomfortably, trying to wiggle her way out of his grip, "I'm good Monty, someone else I'm sure will play with you." she was turning now, walking towards Anna and Chris, but an arm slung out drawing her close again._

_"Aubbbrreeeyyy" he whined, his hot breath making her fidget. "Please play with me-"_

_He was starting to stumble now, clearly the kid had too much to drink, "No Monty I don't want too-" She tried to wiggle out of his grip again._

_"But please" he was in front of her now, reaching an arm to draw her in for a hug or kiss she wasn't sure, but she defiantly felt a firm hand cup a butt cheek, she didn't have time to react because someone was shoving him away hard, causing him to stumble and fall, yanking her back to into the safety of someone._

_Aubrey felt a strong chest against her back, it was steady and strong, she looked up in surprise at an extremely angry Jeff Atkins. "Jef-"_

_His shoulders were stiff, his body rigid, his jaw set in a straight line, he looked almost scary._

_Monty was standing now, looking annoyed, "Jeeze Atkins if you told me she was yours I wouldn't have tried anything!" he whined, looking annoyed, hurt, and mad._

_Now it was Aubrey's turn to be mad, he isn't going to be an asshole for some guy getting close to her when he did the same thing at school, "I'm not his," she hissed before turning on her heel and walking through the house._

_"Aubrey!" Jeff was following her, but she wasn't interested in talking._

_She shoved her way through classmates and friends, ignoring as some tried to wave or stop and talk to her._

_"Aubrey!"_

_Finally she made it to the front lawn, she took a deep breath trying to calm her beating heart._

_Jeff was stepping out now, "Aubrey!"_

_She wanted to get out of this place, this was all wrong, so she did the one thing she had always been good at, and she ran.  
The streets were dark, this was the time she was normally running, she knew these streets like the back of her hand, almost like a 2nd home. Sure she wasn't in the most appeasing shoes to run in, but sometimes you just had to do what you had to do. It also helped clear her head. She had been so consumed by Jeff the last few months, but Anna was right, if he didn't want to make her his then there wasn't a point in continuing anything. Aubrey had been stupid to think a guy like Jeff would want a girl like her. She was winded as she made it to her street, it was dark and comforting. The lights to her house were out as she walked up the steps, she wasn't ready to go in yet, so she sat on the porch swing, closing her eyes for a moment._

_The sound of a car coming to a halt had her opening her eyes in a flash._

_Jeff was walking up the steps to her house now, looking more lost now rather than angry._

_They stared at each other in silence for a minute, both unsure what to say._

_"You run fast." he finally mumbled._

_Aubrey nodded._

_Jeff rubbed the back of his neck, "What the heck was that Aubrey I thought---I thought we were---I thought you liked me or something?"_

_"I do!"_

_"Then why were you all over Monty?"_

_Aubrey stood now glaring at him, "First I was NOT all over Monty he was all over me!" she huffed crossing her arms, "And second you were all over Penelope today, how do you think that made me feel?"_

_Jeff took a step back in surprise, "Penelope?!"_

_"I saw you two today at school, I'm not blind!" she growled, annoyed with herself as she felt tears coming, she turned to look out the street, refusing to meet his eyes._

_"Aubrey-" Jeff sounded a mix between amused and whinny all at the same time, "Penelope is my cousin!"_

_Aubrey wiped her head around, "What?!"_

_He nodded, "She's my cousin!"_

_"I--" she winced at her own stupidity as she looked back out over her street, quickly wiping a lone tear that started to fall, "I didn't know that."_

_Jeff gave an amused chuckle, "Is that what all this was about tonight?"_

_Aubrey let out a sigh, letting her shoulders sag slightly._

_"Because," his voice was closer now, "If you were trying to make me jealous then I want you to know it worked."_

_The corner of her mouth started to go up in a smile._

_His hands slowly turned her around, bringing the two face to face, he took in her glassy eyes and gave her a small smile, "If you think I am interested in anyone else other than you then you're wrong Aubrey."_

_She gave a half choked laugh, "You could have any girl in this school, why do you want to waste your time with me?"_

_Jeff gawked at her for a moment, before letting out a laugh and shaking his head, "Because," his arms snaked around her waist pulling her close, "None of them are you Aubrey Jensen." and with that he leaned down and connected their lips in a passionate, emotion filled kiss. He pulled away for a moment, resting their foreheads together, waiting until she opened her eyes so she could see his own emotion filled eyes, "Be my girlfriend Aubrey Jensen, please."_

_She gave a laugh and released a breath she didn't realize she was holding, "Okay." and with that simple word their lips were connected once again._

\---------------------------

 

This porch held so many memories that when her parents had contemplated removing it and putting in a standard bench Aubrey had a fit. Naturally her Dad and Clay told her she was crazy and had no understanding of why Aubrey would care; but Mom she understood, she had smiled and given her a wink before declaring that it was to stay.

Aubrey had read the entire Harry Potter series on that porch, along with the Saddle Club, the Phantom Stallion, Twilight, and 50 shades. 

The crickets were out now loud, she could hear an Owl hooting from somewhere on their street. Aubrey sighed, taking it all in once more before making her way inside for the night. 

A quick goodnight to the boys and she was closing her door with a small click, and with a sigh of content as she fell into her bed much later that night, or early morning depending on how you think of it. 3:00 AM flashed at her from her clock on her nightstand, the moonlight filled her room, casting a sort of glow round it. Being back in her room gave her a sense of comfort, one that she didn't realize she was missing until she was back there. Wrapped tightly in Jeff's varsity jacket she inhaled the scent of him. The pictures littering her wall consisted mostly of herself with her family or she and Clay, a few of her and Anna, a few group shots of the cheer team, but the majority of them were of she and Jeff. Their story laid out across her room practically. The typical high school story she supposed; a cheerleader with a jock. Aubrey rolled her eyes at the stereotype that she and Jeff appeared to be. 

She peered over to look out the window, the moon was bright and present, the street outside was quiet the inside of the house was silent, though Aubrey thought she could still hear the whisper of the TV from downstairs where the boys were sleeping. She sighed, fluffing her pillow lightly.

Click: 3:01 AM.

Aubrey froze for a moment, her insides freezing, her heart stopping momentarily.  
It was funny how time could do that. It was almost like when it reached 11:11 and anyone who saw this would stop and make their wish. Or when the time reaches 12:00 AM on New Year’s and for a moment you feel invincible because it's a new year. Maybe it is the time when your child is born, and that time and day are etched into your heart and mind forever. 

3:01 AM had a different kind of impact on Aubrey Jensen though. It was a time she could never forget, etched into her mind forever. A time where if she ever noticed seemed to stand still for her. A time she wished never existed, because maybe if it didn't exist then nothing ever would have happened. What life would be like if 3:01 AM never existed? Aubrey was sure there would be a few less people in the world, maybe it would change everything, who knows maybe she wouldn't even be here. When you think of it in the grand scheme of things that was a lot of minutes every year that would never exist. Would it change everything? Would it change anything? For Aubrey it would.

It had been 9 months to the day that Aubrey's entire life changed. The butterfly effect as that girl Hannah had mentioned was in full effect then. To the world Aubrey felt invincible. She was Jeff Atkin's girlfriend, Clay Jensen's sister, a varsity cheerleader, had the best friends anyone could ask for; and in one night everything changed. Aubrey sometimes imagined what it would be like if Jeff never got in the car that night, if maybe they never went to that party to begin with, if Clay hadn't left the party early; but then she reminded herself that there would always be a million what ifs but only one truth. The one truth that Aubrey sometimes couldn't bear to think of, the one truth that was only hers and hers alone, the one truth that she had never shared with anyone. Though the physical event did not take place at 3:01 AM it was the time she realized that it was real, long after the party, long after the crying, long after running home, long after the shower, and long after she had laid in bed.

But at 3:01 AM 9 months ago Aubrey knew exactly what had happened to her;

Bryce Walker had raped her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aubrey forgot how quickly word spread in their small town; word of her return seemed to spread quicker then she thought possible. She supposed dropping Clay off for school didn't help matters as within minutes she was getting text messages blowing up her phone.

She sighed, placing her phone on the park bench beside her. Moments like this when the sun was warm against the cool morning air, the birds were chirping, and the sound of laughter drifting through reminded her why she loved this town so much. Though it was small it was comforting, safe, like a town out of a movie.

BEEP

Other times it reminded her why she hated it. Nothing ever happened in this town, it was the same people, the same problems, the same drama. Aubrey herself had been fairly lucky, she mostly stayed out of anything drama related. She genuinely got along with everyone, and the ones she may not care for as much as others she still treated with respect. She had only had one close girlfriend, that being Anna, and honestly that was all she needed. 

The last big thing that happened in the town that Aubrey knew about was easily Jeff's accident and Hannah's suicide. Aubrey honestly knew very little about Hannah, she had seen her at school and at the movie theater, but she couldn't remember a time she ever spoke to her personally, but that didn't mean she didn't' know her. That girl had a reputation almost immediately at Liberty High, though Aubrey never listened too much to the gossip, or rather believe it. She had seen her a few times at parties, knew that Clay had a crush on her, and knew that she killed herself.

Honestly Aubrey had been a pretty selfish person at that time, Jeff after all was still in the Hospital, and any and all attention she had was given to him. She just remembered coming home one day to Clay looking hurt and confused. She just sat with him, being there for him, asking how he felt. But for the life of her she could barely remember the conversations they had about it. The both of them were so preoccupied with their own emotions.

The last year had been a hell of a whirlwind. Between Jeff's accident, Clay's issues, her parents shipping her off, and her own personal issues that she kept quiet, this year was the worst yet. It was filled with heartbreak, sadness, death, near death experiences, and it was a year Aubrey was anxious to move on from. 

"Hey." the voice of Alex was a hard one to forget, it was the kind that was small, mousy almost, but had an undeniable amount of assholeness that you couldn't forget it. “Mind if I sit?”

Aubrey nodded, looking at him carefully. He looked so different then the last time she saw him, though of course that was before he shot himself in the head.

He was wearing a hat, probably to hide the damage that had been done, but honestly overall if you didn't know what had happened to him you wouldn't know too much was off. The only real thing she noticed was that his left eye was drooping ever so slightly if you looked really closely, and that his eyes were just sad,

"Hey," she whispered back.

Alex sat down beside her, the two looking out over the park in a comfortable silence.

They had known each other since Alex moved to the town a few years back; he and Clay had a project together and after that he still just kind of hung around. Jeff of course knew him as well since Alex tended to hang in the same crowd. If Aubrey were being honest besides Chris, Justin, and Zach, Alex was one she favored. The other jocks could be assholes or annoying, but Alex was a good guy, one that Aubrey enjoyed spending time with. 

When she heard the news that Alex had shot himself she was stunned, though everyone had problems, she couldn't image what had amounted to Alex trying to take his life. She knew he had been stressed with grades, his Dad, and his brothers, but never could she image the outcome. She visited him a few times; after all she was there all the time anyways. Aubrey remembered at that point how it felt as though the world was falling apart around her; Jeff's accident, Hannah's suicide, Clay's downward spiral, and Alex shooting himself. How a few months could change so much. 

"Didn't know you were coming back here." 

Aubrey bit her lip, "Wasn't so sure myself, but I think this is where I need to be right now."

Alex nodded his head, wobbly at first, "If I ever get out of this town I will run and never look back."

"I use to say that too, and look at me now...back here." she muttered peering at him from the corner of her eye.

Alex gave a half grin at the comment.

"Something always drags you back though, family...friends...love." she brushed his shoulder, giving him a little push.

"Yeah," Alex sighed. 

Silence surrounded them for a bit, the two watching as the wind flung leaves around. Aubrey remained quiet, enjoying the company and the feeling of having someone beside her who genuinely knew her. Alex seemed like he wanted to say something and was working up the courage to say it, so Aubrey waited quietly until he did.

Sighing loudly, Alex spoke, "You know you were one of my only friends who visited me while I was in the Hospital?" he stared down at his hands that had a slight tremor in them, "Even now that I am out barley anyone comes around, fuck besides Justin and Zach I don't see anyone...Well today I'm seeing you, and Jess before she left." he whistled low under his breath as he leaned back onto the park bench. "This town is full of fake fucking people who care about nothing more than themselves." He kicked a pebble with his foot and they watched as it rolled until stopping a few feet away. "Maybe that's why Hannah killed herself."

Aubrey chewed on her lip a moment, choosing her words careful before speaking, "I can't say I knew Hannah well...But I can say I thought I knew you pretty well," she peered at him, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed a friend."

Alex threw his head back with a hollow laugh, "That's great," he looked at her, his eyes wide and vulnerable now, "You're apologizing to me?"

She nodded, her face frozen in confusion, was he angry? Annoyed? Sad?

"Aubrey Jensen your boyfriend almost died in a car crash, and you're going to apologize to me for not begin there for me?"

Aubrey just sat frozen to her seat.

"You're the last person who owes anyone an apology babe." he scoffed again, "I hope you never for a second thought that!"

"You clearly needed a friend-"

Alex shook his head, "No, I clearly needed to talk to someone absolutely, I clearly needed to have taken my medication that I wasn't taking, I clearly should not have been drinking and smoking pot, and lastly I clearly shouldn't have played with my Dad's gun," he paused for a moment taking in a deep breath. "What happened to me was an accident-"

"You weren't...well you weren't trying to kill yourself?" she whispered the question.

Another sigh, "No...I mean I guess not...maybe." he chewed on his own lip now, "I knew what I was doing when I was playing with that gun...I was depressed about everything that happened with Hannah's tape...I was depressed about my grades...I was feeling pressure from my Dad....I was missing Jessica...." he sighed again looking up into the sky, "I got drunk and high to numb the pain and---"

Aubrey reached over to give his hand a light squeeze.

Alex gave another sigh, "Also...." he bit his lip "I know what happened to you that night."

Aubrey retracted her hand quickly as though she had been shocked, her insides seeming to turn to ice, her heart beating quickly as though it were about to jump out of her chest.  
It was Alex's turn to peer at her now, "I just....I thought you should know that I knew...." he fidgeted again.

Aubrey gulped in a breath, too scared to move, too scared to speak, how could Alex know? 

"I heard Bryce talking to his older brother about it one day...He thought I was sleeping but I wasn't." Alex shifted again, "I---I didn't know how to approach you about it...because I wasn't sure if you even knew it happened...but then you were busy with Jeff...and then Hannah killed herself and those tapes came out and then you were gone..." he was stumbling over his words now, "And then I just...I didn't know if I should say anything..."

Aubrey's heart was still pounding, listening as Alex explained how it all went downhill. She focused on her breathing, making sure she didn’t have a panic attack at this new information. After all this was her secret, one that she held so closely with her every day; now someone else knew this secret, and it was almost too hard to process.

"Then Jessica-" he took a shaky breath, "I didn't do anything for her either...And I went along and acted like I didn't think Bryce was a rapist...even though I knew that he was," he looked at her with wide eyes, "I knew what he did to you and I did nothing...and then I did the same thing with Jessica-" his eyes were filled with tears now, but he refused to let them fall.

Aubrey leaned over now, eloping him into a hug, squeezing him tightly, relishing in the feeling of someone caring, someone knowing, and someone who knew. “It’s not your fault Alex-“ 

Sobs rocked his body now, “B-But I did-didn’t d-do anything.”

“It wouldn’t have mattered!” she reasoned, giving him a tight squeeze, “You can’t control Bryce!”

He continued sobbing, and Aubrey continued holding onto him. 

She naturally had heard that Bryce had raped Jessica, what was most interesting to her was that nothing had been done about it. The last Aubrey was aware was that the tapes had been given to the Bakers. To her knowledge only the people on the tapes, herself, and some lawyers who are working on the schools case were aware of the tapes existence. She wasn’t sure and was too scared to ask if it were for the protection of Hannah and the tape occupants, or if it was for the protection of Bryce Walker. Though she was starting to fear it was due to the latter of the two. 

“I could have said something-“ Alex started again.

“Anyone could have said something Alex, that responsibility does not fall on you!” 

He was starting to regain composure again, his shoulders stiff as he whipped his eyes.

“We all made mistakes but none of them amount to what Bryce has done, please don’t ever think that I would blame you, please don’t think that Jessica would blame you-“

His green eyes pierced hers suddenly, “Hannah blamed me.”

Blue eyes held his, “Hannah blamed a lot of people Alex.” She bit her lip, taking in a deep breath before continuing. “Hannah blamed a lot of people for what happened to her…Sometimes she was right, sometimes people did do fucked up things to her…But Hannah Baker also allowed herself to become the victim at times too when she didn’t have to be.” The wind picked up, sending leaves scattering across the sidewalk. “I’m not saying that Hannah didn’t have some shitty things happen to her…But what I am saying is what Hannah did was wrong, suicide is selfish, it’s horrible, it’s tragedy; she left behind a Mom and Dad who I’m sure are devastated, she left behind friends, she left behind tapes.” Aubrey’s fist scrunched up, “Hannah claimed she was bullied, that was clearly proven…but when she left those tapes, did she not just do the same thing that they did to her?”

Alex peered over at her.

“She stated how hurt everyone made her and why they helped her commit suicide, but by leaving those tapes, she did exactly the same thing, spreading secrets, making bullies, making people hurt.” Aubrey sighed, leaning back, “I’m not saying what Hannah did was wrong, but it most defiantly wasn’t right…and honestly in my opinion, besides Walker’s tape, she did the same exact thing to them as they did to her.”

Alex stayed silent, the both of them letting the words sink in. 

Aubrey was starting to think she may have made Alex mad, after all she had never ventured into saying what she had always thought. She wasn’t sure if that was out of protection for Hannah, for Clay, or for not wanting to sound like an asshole. 

“You know-“ Alex ventured, running a hand over his face, and let out a breath, “You’re right.”

Aubrey let out her own breath she wasn’t even aware she was holding in.

“I’m not saying I didn’t learn anything from the tapes, but I am sure what I saw transpiring during the release of the tapes was nothing short of horrible bullying.”

Aubrey reached out a hand to squeeze his, “I’m not trying to bash Hannah by saying that, but I wanted you to know that it wasn’t your fault!” another squeeze, “You may have hurt her feelings, or done something stupid, but you didn’t make Hannah Baker kill herself…she made a choice, and it was the wrong choice, but at the end of the day, it was still her choice.” Alex was looking at her now, eyes still glassy but brighter now, “I think the point of the tapes was for Hannah to not only give a reasoning, but also maybe a lesson showing people that no matter how small something may seem it has consequences. But I also think she was trying to show that you can change your thoughts, reach out for help if you’re willing, and I think that if you really try you can move on.”

Alex sniffled next to her, dropping eye contact for a moment to look at the ground, before looking up into the sky. 

“You have a second chance Alex, don’t mess it up.” Aubrey stood now, giving his shoulder a small squeeze before starting her trek down the side walk.

After a moment, “Hey Aubrey-“ Alex waited until she turned, “Thanks…I really needed to hear that.”

Aubrey graced him with a smile, “Anytime Alex, I’m always here.” And with one last smile she continued her way to her car, leaving Alex to cope.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

  
“Two caramel lattes please.” 

“So predictable.”

Aubrey grinned at Skye’s sarcasm. She had always loved her bluntness, her bad assness, her I give two shits attitude. “If I’m so predictable then why did you ask what I wanted?” she muttered with a grin as she threw some money in the tip jar. She grinned as she saw the corner of Skye’s mouth lift into a grin. 

“So what brings the famous Aubrey Jensen back to this circus town?” Skye asked as she set to work, “I will say this town certainly got more interesting, but I’m sure you already know that.”

Aubrey let out a laugh, “Yeah just when you think this town can’t be any less boring you suddenly realize maybe we are just like every other town.”

Skye scoffed as she placed the two coffee’s onto the counter top bar, leaning against it as she peered at her.

Aubrey gave her a smile, “I don’t know if I came home because Clay needed more or if I needed him.” She admitted with a shrug, “Sometimes home is the only place you can get it all figured out.”

Skye nodded, “Well I must admit it’s good to see you back, this town is filled with so many fake assholes, and it’s nice to have someone who is genuine here again.”

Aubrey lifted her latte in cheers to the girl, taking a sip before putting it down, “So how has Clay been?”

An eyebrow lifted, “Well, a months ago I would say not so well, but now I can see the old Clay coming back.”

That warmed Aubrey’s heart, and she nodded, even just from their telephone conversations she could tell things were going better, she gave her a grin, “Well how have you been doing?”

“Practicing witchcraft, freaking out the general school population, trying to conjure the devil,” she gave Aubrey a grin.

“So pretty much the usual?”

Skye let out a laugh, “Exactly.”

The door chimed causing both girls to turn and look, it was Tony’s boyfriend.

Aubrey turned back to see Skye giving her the look, “What?” she asked.

“I saw that glare you gave him as he walked in Jensen, you are about as discrete as your brother!”

Aubrey gave a small smile, “I don’t even know him!”

Skye gave her a doubtful look, “You probably know his whole family with your stalking techniques, I knew who all the girls went to if they wanted to find out if their boyfriends were cheating on them!”

Aubrey let out a laugh now, after all that was true.

“I also know that you don’t like him because you’ve been rooting for Clay and Tony before there was a Clay and Tony!” Skye gave her a knowing look as she gathered a cup.

“Maybe.” Aubrey peered over her shoulder, “You know his order?”

Skye rolled her eyes, “Blake coffee, boring, just like him!” she quipped before taking it over to his table. “Has your day been as boring as your coffee preference?” she asked him, delivering it with a sarcastic smile.

Aubrey started choking on her latte, coughing a few times as her cheeks turned red.

Skye wondered back over giving her a knowing grin, “Don’t worry this guy won’t last much longer,” she pointed over her shoulder at Brad’s form who was currently staring out the window, “I hear their fights all the time, I give it another week if that.”

Just as she finished the door rang again, with the arrival of Tony. He didn’t even see the two as he headed in Brad’s direction, not looking too happy. The two girls watched as they spoke in hushed tones, both boys looking agitated at the other. 

“Dude I need popcorn!” Aubrey whispered as she took a sip of her latte.

“I see this every day,” Skye muttered, not taking her eyes off the couple, “Two weeks ago they didn’t come in one day, and I was having withdrawal symptoms.”

Aubrey chuckled, not taking her eyes off the couple either, "We are pathetic right now."

Skye just scoffed.

An angry hand came down and smacked the table, as their voices rose slightly before lowering again.

A chime from the door came again, this time an arm circled across her shoulders as Clay’s lanky form fell into view, “What are you two-“ his eyes ventured over to the girls, before a blush formed on his cheek, “Are they fighting again?”

Skye nodded, shoving his drink in the direction that she heard his voice.

He huffed, “Well it’s nice to see you guys too!”

Aubrey turned with a smile, giving his shoulder a bump, “How was your day Clay?”

He cast her a small grin, “It was fine.” he declared with a sigh, adjusting the straps on his backpack, he peered back over, "I hate it when they fight."

Skye chuckled, "Interesting."

Clay gave her a confused look.

"Just interesting that you hate them fighting, yet the majority of the time they are fighting about you."

Clay gaped at her, "They do not-"

The scrapping of a chair in a hurry had all three looking up, Brad was storming out of Monet’s now, leaving a sheepish Tony, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he approached the three.

“Please tell me you dumped that loser?” Skye stated bluntly as he approached.

Aubrey gave her a sharp look, “Everything okay?”

Tony just shook his head, an annoyed expression as he sighed, sliding into a seat beside Clay. “Thank you Aubrey, yes I am fine, and Skye I am sure you will be happy to hear that yet Brad and I are broken up.”

Clay clapped a hand onto Tony’s shoulder, “I’m sorry Tony.”

Skye scoffed from where she was positioned, “I’m not, he was a needy asshole, for a guy who had it all together he sure as shit was an insecure girl!”

Aubrey’s mouth dropped open, after all it was a reason she liked Skye her bluntness, but geeze the dude just had a breakup a little compassion would be nice. 

Tony just looked into his coffee cup, while Clay glared at Skye.

“Well,” Aubrey hit her hand against the counter, gathering everyone’s attention, “There is only one way to get over a bad day my friends.”

The three just lifted up their eyebrows at her.

“Go to the batting cages!”

\-------

Two hours later found all four at the batting cages. It had always been a popular spot, one since it was right next to the baseball fields, the second being that it was the only one in town. There were not that many places that teenagers could go in their small town that one could actually have fun. Besides the Friday night baseball or basketball games, a house party, or a movie theater, the batting cages were the place to be. 

Aubrey had spent many nights at these very batting cages with Jeff, who loved them. 

“Come on grab a bat and a helmet,” she instructed, noting that only Tony seemed to be excited to participate.  
“I’ll watch.” Skye grumbled, not waiting for a response as she ventured to the other side of the room.

Aubrey sighed, “Come on Clay, it will be fun!”

Clay just rolled his eyes at her.

“Well I will go first, “ she stated, placing her helmet on and entering the cage. She had done this many times with Jeff and it was very enjoyable, especially after a bad day, Jeff had convinced her of that;

 

\----

 

_Aubrey had a terrible day, between a shitty cheer practice, failing a test, and a fight with her parents she just wanted the day to be done. Jeff had quickly and easily picked up on his girlfriend’s mood and had dragged her to the batting cages._

_“I promise it will make you feel better,” he stated, giving her a grin as they walked through the door. "This is the place to be when you are having a bad day."_

_Aubrey had just rolled her eyes at him, “Maybe for you Atkins, for me I want to go home and go to bed.”_

_Jeff grinned as he led her forward, placing different helmets onto her head before he found one that fit just right. He took her hand, leading her into the batting cages and started to get her positioned._

_“I really don’t want to do this, I’m not even good at baseball!” she whined._

_He pulled her close, lifting up her face so he could see her under her helmet, "I promise babe, give it a try," he pouted, grinned when she gave him a half smile, "Besides it’s a great way to let out frustration!"_

_Aubrey huffed, following him into the batting cage. "I can think of a few better ways to let out frustration."_

_Jeff ignored her comment, giving her a pointed look before, positioning her as he guided her from behind, “Just relax babe," his arms circled around her so she was in the perfect position, “Just take a deep breath,” Aubrey was having a hard time doing that at all, Jeff’s body was pressed snugly against hers, his breath ghosting across her eat at the close proximity, it made her feel hot all over, “Let it out,” his hands covered her much smaller ones, rough and calloused, “Focus on the ball,” his arms were strong and steady around hers, covering her almost like a shield, “Here it comes,” his whole being made her feel safe, feel relaxed, “Swing.” In a fluid movement they swung, more like Jeff did, but Aubrey felt as the bat connected with the ball, sending it flying into the net. “Your turn now.”_

_She felt cold as he stepped away, she had been enjoying the feel of his body against hers. She swung once and missed._

_“That’s okay a little faster.”_

_Aubrey rolled her eyes, but he was right she was starting to feel more relaxed. The stress of school was starting to seem forever away, after all it wasn’t like she was failing her class anyways, she had decent grades, doing bad on one test was not the end of the world. Besides Clay can forge their Mom’s signature for her and then they wouldn’t even have to know._

_She swung again, missing._

_“Remember keep your eye on the ball Babe.”_

_Aubrey sighed, shifting from side to side as she waited for the next ball. Cheer practice had not gone well either, but sometimes that happened. Aubrey and the rest of her teammates had to do suicides the entire practice for the group coming in late. While at first it had made her so mad, I mean looking back at it they all deserved it. They purposefully continued chatting in the locker room when they knew they shouldn’t have, so running suicides was a fair punishment._

_“Breathe Babe, focus and swing.”_

_Besides being here with Jeff was probably the best treat of them all. He always knew what to do, always made her happy. Just because she had a bad day didn’t mean her night had to be._

_She swung and hit it._

_“I did it!” she squealed, turning in a flash to be greeted by one of Jeff’s knee jerking smiles._

_He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her in a moment to spin her around, “I told you you could do it babe.”_

_She grinned, wrapping her own arms around his neck as he dropped a kiss onto her head, “Thank you,” she mumbled looking up with a flush on her cheeks, “You always know just what to do to cheer me up.”_

_He grinned, taking her hand, “Well you'll be happy to know I ordered us some burgers and fries, I know how grumpy you get without food.”_

_She smacked at his arm as he led her over to the table. It was a relatively quiet night at the batting cages, though it was a Wednesday night so it really wasn’t too surprising. There was a group of kids a few rows down, all taking turns as they swung their bats, their coach trying to gather all their attention as he instructed them._

_Aubrey took a bite of her fries, watching the kids in amusement._

_An arm drew her into Jeff’s side, sliding her over to his direction, drawing her into the safety of Jeff Atkins._

_They had been dating over a year now, and still she felt the exact same way as the day she first laid eyes on him._

_Jeff dropped a kiss on the top of her head, "You want to play again?"_

_Aubrey pressed a kiss against his neck, "You go ahead babe, let me watch you."_

_She could feel him grin, before he dropped one last kiss and stood, heading into the cages._

 

\---------------

 

"Tony is good at everything!" Clay mumbled as the group watched Tony swing and hit ball after ball.

"Oh come on you haven't even tried yet you might be just as good!" Aubrey encouraged, "Jeff took me here and the more times I came the better I got!"

Clay shrugged, "I'm not that athletic, you’re the athletic one in the family." he pointed out. 

The duo watched as Tony hit yet another ball, Skye was off to the side, her head stuck in a book.

"I wish I was good at things like this," Clay muttered, watching as Tony hit another.

Aubrey nudged his shoulder, "Maybe if you tried you would be good at something like this!" she gave him a grin, "You have to step out of your comfort zone sometimes."

Clay gave a dejected sigh.

"Come on we can take things slowly, try to hit a ball, then we can try and teach you to drive or something-" Aubrey smacked his shoulder at the glare he shot her.

"I don't need to know how to drive!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "What about if there was an emergency-"

"I have you or Tony-"

"Clay you really think you're always going to have someone giving you rides everywhere all the time?"

He nibbled on his lips, his eyes dropping to the floor.

Aubrey knew Clay had anxiety, she had anxiety herself, but for Clay it had always been a problem. He had social anxiety, anything that put him out of his comfort zone gave him an almost debilitating anxiety. Aubrey understood this, she even understood why he got these anxieties, but that didn't mean they couldn't try to work through them.

Tony hit the ball yet again, drawing Aubrey's attention in his direction. There were some guys from the baseball team a few batting cages down, their eyes moving to meet Aubrey's every now and then, before shooting away.

Aubrey had been well known at Liberty High by the baseball team through Jeff. Most of the team practically idolized him, so he many of the younger and upcoming players always came to the games and practices to watch Jeff and learn from him. Aubrey went to every game of Jeff's and many of his practices, so naturally the other boys took notice of her. 

After the accident many of Jeff's teammates reached out to her, the younger ones though, they bolted at the sight of her, avoiding any and all contact. She ran into half the team one day at Monet's and they were practically tripping over themselves to take a peek at her; which she really didn't understand. Skye had informed her it was because she was the Famous Jeff Atkin's girlfriend, but Aubrey chocked it up to silly high school nosiness.

"It could be fun." 

Clay scoffed.

“Come on Clay, last summer you promised you would learn, are you really going to go back on your promise?” She asked with a grin.

“What are you 12 Aubrey?”

Aubrey cast him another smirk, her eyes dancing with mischief, “That just depends on your answer Clay,” he turned her attention back to Tony, “Besides we both know you’re a man of your word.”

A pout was her only response.

Aubrey squeaked, clapping her hands, “Perfect we will start tomorrow.” And before Clay could respond she was shoving him into the batting cages for his turn.

Sometimes all anyone needed was a small push.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

There was always something funny about the spring time up north. Sometimes there were days that the sun shinned brightly and warmly, those days felt like heaven. Then there were days where it was filled with bitter cold, reminding everyone of the horrible days of winter. Then there were days like today, where the sun was hiding, the wind was howling, the leaves were scattering around, but the heat was there, waiting for its time to shine. It was a Saturday and though late into the day, no cars were on their small street. Maybe they had revived the memo that Clay Jensen was learning to drive.

"Clay!" a shriek sounded, echoing loudly on the quiet street, "I said gently!"

Aubrey was starting to regret her push to get Clay driving, not only for her, Clay and Tony's safety, but for the community’s safety. Currently the trio was trying to teach Clay to drive, and thought Aubrey had imagined it would be difficult, she didn't imagine it would be this difficult.

"Just focus, breath, and relax." Tony's voice sounded so gently, so smooth, not even an ounce of fear or nervousness in his voice. The very opposite of how Aubrey felt in the moment. 

She took in a breath, placing her hands between her locked legs, doing anything to stop her shaking hands from moving. Clay was defiantly a worse driver then she originally thought, the only conclusion she could find was that he was too controlling to relax and actually drive, or his fear of Jeff's accident made him too anxious to allow himself to drive. She pursed her lips as the brakes were slammed on, jerking all the occupants of the car.

"Breath Clay, just gently press on the gas, go in a circle, and gently press the breaks when you are done." Tony's voice was soothing, as though he were putting a baby to sleep, "Now just relax, only focus on the road, the way the car feels, and do everything slowly."

There was no way possible someone could be this bad at driving. She tried to think back on her Mom and Dad’s own driving skills, all of which were fine to her, even Grandma could drive better than this. 

A jerk had her pursing her lips again, her heart jumping along with the car.

Clay let out a frustrated sigh, peering over at Tony with a disgruntled look, "I suck."

Tony grinned, "You don't suck you're learning Clay."

"Don't lie!" he nodded his head towards her, "Aubrey face says it all."

Both boys now looked back, Tony with a warning glare, and Clay with a frown. Aubrey for her part fully agreed with Clay's statement, because he ABSOLUTELY sucked, and the fact that she was still alive now was a miracle. She vaguely understood now why her parents didn't take Clay driving. Though Aubrey wanted to voice this opinion, she knew by the look Tony was giving her not too, and also by the sad puppy dog look on Clay's face that he already felt terrible enough.

"Oh come on, you're learning, besides no one is good when they first start," she got out, giving an encouraging smile, and sighing in relief when they turned, clearly satisfied with her statement. 

She clenched her eyes shut as they lurched forward, and she reached a hand down to once again make sure her seat belt was firmly in place. A vibration had her opening her eyes, looking into her phone.

_'Still alive?'_

A grin settled onto her face, clearly Jeff could tell by their conversation only hours before that Aubrey was having reservations about the whole teaching Clay to drive.

_'Barley'_ she quickly wrote back, wincing as Clay rounded a curve a little too quickly. _'Maybe call and ambulance in advance?"_

"Clay slower around the curves" Tony's voice was soothing.

Aubrey had never been so happy to have Tony here with them. Thinking back to the idea of teaching Clay to drive seemed like such a good idea a few days ago, but now, if Tony weren't here, she was sure of two things, one that they would be dead, or two that they would be almost dead.

Another vibration _'I already took one for the team in this relationship Jensen, no other car accidents allowed.'_

Aubrey smiled, _'Fingers crossed, good luck at tonight’s game!'_

"Red light." Tony's voice was still soothing, even as Clay was about to barrel through a red light.

Aubrey gulped, 'How could one person be so terrible at driving?' she thought to herself, shaking her head as her phone vibrated once more.

_'Wish you were here tonight wearing my jersey, won't be the same without you.'_

A sigh escaped her, she hadn't missed any of Jeff's games since the moment they got together, not one. _'I'll be there in spirit, and listening to it on the radio, still wearing your jersey.'_

_'That's my girl.'_

_'Always and forever, I love you.'_

_'Love you, I’ll call you tonight after the game.'_

"Pull into Monet's I could use some food." Aubrey blurted out, just as Clay was about to fail to stop at a STOP sign. She sighed as Clay pulled in, quickly unbuckling her seat belt and flew out of the car.

"It wasn't that bad." Clay grumbled.

Aubrey wisely chose not to respond to that comment as she threw open the doors of Monet.

For once Skye wasn't working, which was kind of a bust since they now wouldn't get fries for free while they were waiting.

"Cheer up Clay, it was your first time, you will get better!" Tony encouraged.

Clay gave him a lopsided grin, "It's just hard, and you have to focus on so many things!"

Tony just shrugged, leaning back into his chair, looking cool calm and collected, the exact opposite of someone who had just climbed out of a car that almost killed him multiple times just moments ago. That grin he cast Clay though, a smirk started to fall onto her face.

The way Tony looked at Clay could only be described as someone who saw the world. Their whole world that was how Tony looked at Clay, as though he were his world. And the funny thing was, Clay looked at Tony the exact same way. Like if Tony were to leave Clay would be utterly and totally lost. She vaguely wondered when the two would get it together and figure it out, though she could tell Tony had already figured it out, Clay though seemed to be oblivious as ever.

"Coffee please." she answered as the waiter came over.

Clay blanched, "You drink so much coffee." He mumbled as the waiter walked away and they settled into a booth near the window.

"Says the kid who went through my whole stash in a week if I remember correctly." she quipped, leaning back into her chair.

Clay cast her a mock glare, "Yeah well there were other circumstances surrounding the reasons to that Aubrey." he grumbled, leaning back in his own seat, "It's weird here without Skye."

Aubrey nodded, peering around. The truth was Monet's had and probably would never change, a hole in the wall coffee shop that people tended to go to in order to escape or hide out. Aubrey couldn't count the amount of times she had come here for some peace and quiet, or just to escape with Jeff. Somewhere where it seemed like the real world couldn't find you. A sanctuary of sorts.

Clay had his eyes fixated on a corner booth on the other side of the room, a faraway look passing over his face, before shaking his head and peering in their direction. "Mom and Dad call you?"

 

Aubrey rolled her eyes, "Every day twice a day without fail." she sighed, leaning back and fidgeting with her hair, "You'd think they don't trust us or something." 

 

Clay raised an eyebrow, "Us or just me?"

 

A laugh, "Probably me." she smiled in thanks as her coffee was brought to the table, "Honestly I expect this the rest of my life, Mom texted me the entire first month of school asking if I was eating enough...She's a Mom though so I guess it's in their blood."

 

Tony and Clay grinned at that.

 

Clay let out a small sigh, "So tell me the truth, did I really suck that bad at driving?"

 

Aubrey coughed as her coffee went down the wrong way, drawing a smirk from Clay as she wiped her mouth.

 

"Yeah that's what I figured."

 

Tony shook his head, casting Aubrey a look, "It's your first time really driving Clay, no one is an expert the first time they drive!"

 

Aubrey lifted an eyebrow, while Tony was certainly right, she couldn't remember sucking at driving as badly as Clay just had. None the less, she knew Tony was right, confirming Clay's thoughts about his driving wouldn't get them anywhere, he needed confidence not discouragement. So she decided mention her own driving mistakes, "Did Dad ever tell you about the time I hit Mrs. Rosansky's mailbox?" she winked at Clay's shocked facial expression, "Hit it clear as day twice, Mom and Dad had to pay to replace it." 

 

Clay's cheeks tinged red, "Well I'm sure you didn't mean too."

 

Aubrey just shrugged, a smile playing at her lips as she took another sip of her coffee, "What we don't know won't hurt us Clay."

 

That earned a laugh from both Tony and Clay.

 

"You just have to keep practicing man, it won't be so hard a few weeks from now when you are more use to it." Tony encouraged again, stuffing his face with a burger as it arrived at the table.

 

"We can always run out later on today, I have to grab groceries for dinner anyways, you can take me to the store," she stated, pushing a piece of her hair out of her face.

 

Clay worried his lip in between his teeth, ignoring the food in front of him.

 

"Oh come on Clay," Aubrey stated, placing her coffee cup down, "There’s no getting better if you don't even try."

 

A slow nod came from Clay, "Yeah I guess you're right."

 

"Of course I am."

 

Which of course earned another laugh from the table.

\---------------------------

4 hours later they had made it to the grocery store. Aubrey had never been so happy to pull into the grocery store; though Clay was certainly better than a few hours earlier, he certainly wasn't a great driver still. Aubrey had been extremely proud of herself for not only not cursing, yelling, or crying, but she also managed to hide every time she felt as though they were about to die, which was 10 times to be exact.

 

The grocery store was mostly deserted, and the two wondered around, laughing at jokes and their thoughts throughout the day when it happened.

 

She should have known really, their town was small, small enough that everyone knew everyone, and there was never a time where you didn't run into someone you knew. But after all this time and everything that went down, Aubrey didn't expect to see him here, right in front of her, eyes falling onto her and freezing. Bryce Walker hadn't changed a bit, in fact Aubrey was pretty sure she had seen him wearing those same clothes a year ago; but this time it was different. There wasn't a shuffle of people she could hide behind, there wasn't an exit that she could depart from, in fact the only way out was by passing him. There was also the small issue of Clay beside her; and she knew the moment he noticed the others presence. 

 

The three stood in a very awkward, tension filled stare off. Aubrey feeling as though she couldn't breathe, Clay who was breathing like the Hulk, and Bryce who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

 

“Clay.” Aubrey’s voice held a warning in it, “He isn’t worth your time.” She hissed low under her breath. The way her heart was skipping wildly, the feeling of panic sweeping through her veins thankfully didn’t give her true feelings away, which was to get away as quickly as possible.

“You don’t know what he did Aubrey!” Clay’s voice was low and angry, in fact Aubrey couldn’t even think of a time that she had ever heard Clay speak that way.

 

She grabbed him roughly by the arm, yanking him as she threw money on the counter for their belongings and grabbed the bag, making a haste exit, and yanking Clay along behind her. When the door shut firmly behind them she let out an audible sigh, her muscles relaxing slowly, her heart starting to return to a normal rhythm.

 

"You don't know what he did Aubrey, that asshole shouldn't be allowed to just walk free!" he yelled, his eyes still narrowed and focused on the window in front of the store.

 

"As a matter of fact I do know what he is capable of Clay, which is the exact reason why I'm not going to let you try to approach him in public!" she hissed, throwing their belongings into the truck. She didn't care that the eggs may be smashed when she gets home, or the fact that the bread may look like flat pieces of paper, all that mattered was getting out of the area as quickly as possible.

 

Clay scoffed, still standing in the store front, "That's rich, he is a rapist and gets to walk around and do whatever he wants, and we as innocent bystanders have to rush and move around so we don't interact with him." his eyes were following his every move, something Aubrey was bringing to find uneasy.

 

"Clay I want to go." the uneasy feeling was starting to settle into the pit of her stomach again, she knew within moments he would be stepping out that door again, and she wasn't ready for that. To face him, to see him, for him to see her, the reality was that Aubrey wasn't ready to see him, nor did she think she ever would be. "Get in the car and let's go, Tony and Skye are waiting for us!"

 

"But Aubrey, how can you think this is okay?"

 

"I don't think it is okay Clay, but there isn't anything I can do about it so let's go-"

 

Before she saw him she knew he was there, the sound of the door opening, the sound of cars passing by, birds chirping in the trees, the sound of a child riding a bicycle at the end of the road, the sound of his beer can opening, every sound became sharp and loud in her ears suddenly, as though everything else in the world had gone silent, except right here. Her skin broke out into a fit of goosebumps, her stomach churned and for one awful moment she was sure she was going to puke right there and then, her insides felt frozen as though it were the dead of winter, and her eyes were wide.

 

His eyes met hers almost instantly, the connection of blue and green, he looked taken aback, as though someone had just slapped him or he had seen a ghost. He froze too. Once again they were in a stare off.

 

Aubrey begged for her body to move, begged for her eyes to look away, begged for anything and everything to do something to break these few seconds of absolute hell for her.

 

Then Clay filled her vision, slamming into Bryce's body as though he were a wrecking ball to a building. Just like that the connection was broken, she felt as though she could breathe again, so she took a choking breath, one that was ragged and filled with coughs. Her arms and legs could move again, it was like that night all over again, suddenly she was free, and all she needed to do was run.

 

"YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!"

 

'Clay." she watched as the two brawled in the street, before finally moving, surging forward to yank a now on top Bryce from whipping Clay's ass. "Get the fuck off my brother!" she hissed, yanking as hard as she could at his shirt. 

 

"Fuck you!" Bryce growled, shoving her hard away from the two, before proceeding to swing his arm back.

 

Aubrey wasn't having that as she lunged forward, grabbing onto his arm and bending it backwards. She grinned in triumph as he fell backwards, swearing all the way, "Cla-"

 

Bryce however was lunging forward again, throwing Aubrey off her footing and too the ground, and swinging his fist into Clay's face.

 

"Bryce what the fuck man!" Zach Dempsey was suddenly filling Aubrey vision, quickly yanking her up and out of harm’s way, "You okay Aubrey?"

 

She gave a jerky nod, not taking her eyes off the two other boys.

 

"BRYCE STOP!" he yelled, finally drawing the others boys attention, "What the fuck is your problem man?"

 

Bryce growled low under his breath, wiping sweat from his forehead as he glared, "I walked out of the store and this asshole attacked me!" Bryce's eyes were wide and wild, darting back and forth as though he were daring someone to come after him.

 

Aubrey felt frozen in her spot, Zach's body was almost concealing her entire form from view.

 

Clay was jumping to his feet, his own eyes matching Bryce's, "You fucking rapist!" he yelled.

 

Bryce's eyes found hers again, this time locking in on them, and Aubrey was sure in that moment he thought Clay knew the truth.

 

"You fucking raped Hannah and Jessica you sick fuck!"

 

Zach was stepping forward now, causing Bryce to be blocked from her vision, "Come on Clay calm down!"

 

"Calm down, I'm not going to fucking calm down-"

 

"Clay!" Zach was yanking him towards him now, away from Bryce, before turning towards Aubrey, "Take him home Aubrey!" Zach's voice was gentle but firm, his eyes holding hers for a moment, nodding his head in encouragement. "What the fuck dude, Atkins is going to kill you if he ever hears you pushed her to the ground, what the fuck were you thinking!"

 

Aubrey didn't know how but her feet started to move, her arm grabbing Clay and yanking him towards the car, her hands found the door as she threw it open, diving inside.

 

"Those bitches asked for it Jensen, every girl wants me!" Bryce's voice carried into the car, before being violently shut out as Aubrey slammed the door, locking them immediately, and leaving a cloud of smoke behind as she lurched the car forward.

 

Clay was breathing heavily beside her, muttering things she couldn't understand.

 

Aubrey didn't care in that moment though, all she cared about was getting as far away from that place as she could. Her heart was starting to return to normal, knowing she was safe, that nothing more was going to happen.

 

She spared a glance at Clay once she felt calm enough. His lip was split, dirt covered his skinny frame, but for some reason he didn't look so meek anymore, almost as though he had grown within the last 5 minutes. His face was still set in a scowl, his brows drawn together in agitation, his lip sticking out almost in the form of a pout, and his shoulders heaved up in down as he took some shaky breaths.

 

She was slightly surprised he hadn't had a panic attack over the whole ordeal, but knowing the reasoning behind the fight she decided not to question that. 

 

Within moments they were pulling into the driveway, neither moving as they sat in silence. 

 

Aubrey peered at their house, Tony and Skye were currently inside, and she was sure waiting for them to arrive home with the groceries they had just simply run out to get. What were they going to think seeing a flustered Aubrey and a beat up Clay? The questions that were sure to come.

 

"What are we going to tell them?" Clay croaked, his voice sounding so loud in her car, the silence deserting them finally.

 

Suddenly she felt exhausted as though speaking was too much to do. She shrugged her shoulders, not sure what to say herself. Inside her blood was boiling that Clay had put them in that situation, but another part of her knew it wasn't fair to blame Clay, after all he wouldn't feel obligated to have hit him if it weren't for what Bryce did to begin with. Blaming Clay for attacking Bryce would be as though someone were to blame her for being one of Bryce's victims.

She took a shaky breath, her fingers drumming along the steering wheel of the car, "Clay I need you to stay away from him-"

"Aubrey he's a monster!" he snarled.

She turned her eyes sharp, "You don't think I know that Clay?!" she growled, "I know what that asshole is capable of, but that doesn't mean you have any business being anywhere near him!"

"Why does he get to walk around like nothing is wrong and the rest of us have to live with the consequences?" Clay was throwing the door open now, storming out of the car and slamming it behind him. "It's not fair Aubrey and he's winning now, Jessica has to live in hiding, Hannah is dead, and he just gets to walk around living his life!" Clay's voice had risen now, his eyes narrowed.

Aubrey was climbing out of the car now too, her anger rising up to meet Clay's, "That has nothing to do with you Clay let the law do their job!"

"What if the law isn't fair, what if they don't get the justice they deserve!" Clay was stalking around the car now, his eyes bright and his face red.

"Then we live with that Clay we aren't God we don't get to decided peoples fate!" she growled out in frustration, her own cheeks flushed. 

The two had drawn the attention of Tony and Skye, both who were on the porch watching the two in apprehension.

"That's bullshit Aubrey!" Clay finally yelled, "Absolute bullshit and anyone who thinks that is okay is full of fucking shit!"

Aubrey let out a strangled yell, "THAT'S LIFE CLAY GET THE FUCK OVER IT!" she yelled, losing all ounce of control in her emotions, "SHIT HAPPENS YOU LIVE WITH IT OR YOU FUCKING DIE THAT'S LIFE SO YOU BETTER GET USE TO IT!"

Clay's mouth dropped open at her statement, taking an audible gulp before mumbling out, "You really think that?"

Aubrey took in a deep breath herself, letting her anger fade, "Yeah because I live that Clay, bad shit happens and sometimes bad people get away with shit they shouldn't, but I'm not going to let that ruin my life." she bit her lip at the expression of horror on Clay's face, "Stay away from him Clay, he is a dangerous person and fighting with him is only going to make you a target!" she took a breath, turning towards the house.

"Well what if Hannah wouldn't have wanted that, what if Jessica didn't either?" he yelled back.

Aubrey turned giving him a sad look, "Jessica fled town Clay, and Hannah...she's dead, she doesn't get a choice anymore." maybe the words were a bit harsh, maybe she could have said things a bit less aggressively, but in the moment she didn't care, she was drained of all emotion, and she was drained of caring. "I'm not hungry, so you guys do what you want." she stated, walking up the steps, past Tony and Skye who looked extremely uncomfortable. 

Her shoulders sagged in relief as the door closed behind her, taking the stairs two at a time, before relishing in the safety of her room, the door firmly shut and locked behind her.

Locking Clay, Bryce, and the rest of the world out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!  
> Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always welcomed.


End file.
